Chat Room
by watergirl1234
Summary: Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez find a chat room. Ally likes Austin,Austin likes Ally...offline. What happens when they take their frindly relationship online? Will they finally get together or will they be doomed to the forever friend zone. this is my fanfic sooo...bear with me...(better than it looks...give it a try i promise...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N this is my first story, so please be nice!

Disclaimer- I do not own an of the characters…..the writers of this show do

Enjoy! :)

**Ally POV.**

"…yeah" we end on the finishing note.

"That was great Ally. I really lov- liked it…yeah I really liked it…" there was an awkward silence after that when I gave him a weird look. Why did he say that? "So I was wondering if you wanted-" He was interrupted by Trish, my BFF,

"Ally I need to talk to you, its really important!" she looked over at Austen, whose mouth was hanging open, "Hi Austin. Bye Austin!" she yelled as she pushed him out the door. When he was barely out the door she shut it.

"That was really rude Trish. He was in the middle of a sentence." I started to lecture her because she always does this when Austin and I are having moments.

"That's great Ally, but I really have to show you this website!" she handed me her laptop, which I didn't see in her hand until then. I looked at the website that was on the screen.

"A chat room? Really Trish? Really?" I thought we were better than this. The last time we went on a chat room was when we were in 6th grade, and I do **not **need to repeat that experience.

_Flashback_

_"Ally why don't we both get chat room accounts! Everyone in our class has one. We can chat with each other when were at our own houses, then our parents will think were doing homework instead of being loud and talking on the phone." Trish said. She looks really exited. Maybe, I could try it. It would be a great way to get to know all the kids in my class._

_"Okay Trish lets try it." I try to sound confident. Apparently it works, because she gets on the computer._

_"okkkkkaaaayyyyyyy…. What do you want your screen name to be?" I thought about it. If I chose something weird people wouldn't want to be friends with me but, if I chose something too obvious it ruins the fun of a screen name. I kept thinking. What do I like to do most? I got it!_

_"horseridinggangsta1" I say with a lot of confidence. I don't miss the look Trish gave me for the name I picked out. What? I like the name! My favorite thing to do is horse back ridding. It's my passion! I could never imagine me doing anything else! Once me and Trish got set up, we started looking for people we knew so we could friend them. I had seven friends including the most popular girl in our grade! I was soooo happy! We were talking for two hours. We shared secrets and everything._

_Next time we saw each other was at school, she told every one all the secrets I told her. I was soooo humiliated! She even told them about my crush on Dallas, the cutest guy in our grade. I went home and took down my profile. I hadn't even been a whole week and it had all ready ruined my life.i still remember Dallas's face when he learned that I had a crush on him. He laughed. He laughed with everyone else. He laughed even a little bit harder than everyone else. It was mortifying!_

"Ally? Ally? Ally! ALLY!" Trish was yelling in my face.

"Huh?" I replied smartly.

"Ready?" well, Dallas had moved away in eighth grade. Cassidy, popular girl, is still around but she forgot about me; I'm invisible to her. I'm more than okay with that. It can't be that bad right? There's nothing to loose. Right?

"Okay" I said "I'll do it" Trish's face brightened, then darkened.

"You're not going to pick a lame screen name again right?" I looked at her. She was completely serious.

"No, I actually have something in mind" I say as I rub my hands together evilly** A/N I don't know if that's actually how you spell it….. I hope. If its not, tell me in a comment the actual way to spell it so I don't make the mistake again.** She looked at me with a weird look on her face. Curiosity? Suspicion? Scared? All three?

**A/N as I said earlier this is my first fan fiction so if you have any ways to improve my story please tell me. You like it? Hate it? Tell me in the comments!**

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chat room

A/N thank you all soooo much for commenting! i didn't think i would get any reviews! sorry if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes, i'm using notepad on my ipod and i hate it but it will help me update so okay! i didn't bother with capitilization but i did try to fix punctuation!i'll shut up now but enjoy the story ;)

chapter 2  
Austin POV.  
Trish slammed the door shut on my face. i rubbed my nose were it hit the door. there is definitly going to be a bruise there. thats really attractive. a bruise. now what will Ally think? when i'm talking to ally- i mean everyone, all they'll be looking at is my bruise. i was going to ask ally if she wanted to go to the fair with me, since its in Miami, and i know she loves fairs.  
"Austin! are you even listening to me?" i looked over and saw Dez, my best friend.  
" oh, hey Dez. how long have you been standing there?" just now noticing what he's wearing i say " dude, what the hell are you wearing?" staring at his shirt that made it seem like he couldn't figure out what pattern he wanted on his bright orange shirt, with the same style pants, exept blue, and his shoes were huge with tiny stars all over them.  
" whatever," he said rolling his eyes which in turn made me roll my eyes." i've been standing here for five minutes trying to talk to you! are you thinking about ally or that huge bruise on your nose?" my hand imedietly flew to my face.  
"is it that noticible? do you think al- i mean everyone will notice it?" i hope he didn't catch me starting to say ally.  
" dude just say ally. i know you have a crush on her, so just tell her how you feel! i know she feels the same way" the whole time he's talking he's staring at a place on my face. what's on my face? oh, my bruise! i took my hand and covered it.  
" do you really think she likes me?" hoping he says yes.  
" i don't know i was just guessing" my face fell " dude, what i was trying to tell you before, is that there's this new really popular website called chat room!" ahhhh chat rooms. i have such a great expirience with them.  
_flashback_  
_"Austin! Why'd you sign off so early last night?" i smiled knowing he was talking about the popular chat room used by everyone whos anyone. Now that i have it, i'm more popular than before! i'm in seventh grade and i'm liven the high life. as i walk through the hall, people call out my various names._  
_" hey popsinger545, what's goin on!" i smile at him politly" yo Austin whats up?" as the names go on and i continue to smile and laugh at my names i hear one that i didn't want to hear, " Austy!" stacy practicly screemed i'n my ear. were not together, she just really likes me, or as i call it obssesed with me._  
_" why didn't you messege me back last night? i waited for you almost all night!" i looked at her face. there were no bags under her eyes indicating that she had gotten enough sleep last night, so what she just told me was total bull._  
_" i don't know" i say trying to shake off her arm. _  
_" well, we should totally do something tomarrow!" she went on to tell me a whole list of things we could do that wouldn't mess up her hair, nails, dress, makeup, and shoes. i'm suprised she even found anything. i zoned out after her saying that we couldn't go to the park due to her shoes would be getting ruined from the walking and the dog crap. this girl is crazy if she thinks that i would date her!_  
" Austin. Austin? Austin!" Dez was yelling. i looked around we were no longer at Sonic Boom. i was at Dez's house. how did i get here? i looked down to see what Dez was doing. he was typing rapidly into the computer. i looked at the site name. a chat room. a great way to get more fans. i looked to see what Dez was doing. setting up his profile. his screen name is kangaroosrock109. just like Dez to pick that name. he clicked enter then looked up at me.  
"arn't you going to set up your profile?" he looked at me questioning.  
"sure" i said as i start typing my information into the site.  
" i hope you pick a great name like last time!" he says with enthusiasum lacing his voice.  
" i have a couple ideas" i say rubbing my hands together and making an evil laugh. i guess Dez didn't get it because he just looked confused. whatever he will get it later today when he is eating.

A/N i hate using the notepad! i took me sooooo long to write this! i hope i don't have to use this often. please review! this story will start geting ineresting next chapter i just had to get the flashbacks done with so you can see how it ties in with the story later! if anyone has any ideas you can put them in your comment. Bye!  
remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry it has taken me forever to update! My teachers have all decided to assign homework at the same time. I also have a lot of projects due, so my parents keep checking on me to make sure I'm working on my project. I have to switch tabs really fast to make sure she doesn't see that I'm writing this. Uggggggg. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope this doesn't suck. I wrote this in a hurry so please just...try to enjoy...

Ally POV.

" okay Trish, you can NOT tell the guys that we have profiles on a chat room. They will think we're so lame! Think about what Aus- I mean both of the guys will think?" I caught my self so I hope Trish doesn't realize that I like Austin. I mean who couldn't like him? He's just likable. With his blonde hair, and eyes you can just get lost in, Extremely muscular body, great voice, great dance moves, he is sweet, and nice and-

"Ally!" Trish was yelling.

"what? Trish why are you yelling?" I ask looking around to see if anyone was hurt. We are at Sonic Boom, I'm working. Trish is supposed to be working but she's hanging here with me. She's such a good friend! I'm pretty sure shes still here so she can avoid her boss, but still, it's nice.

"I was saying that we should check our pages to see if anyone friended us."

She said this with a look that says 'duuuhhhhh' as if that's the only thing I should be doing. Obviously seeing the look on my face she added, "it's not like anyone's here. We can close up early and go on chat room!" she looks the most exited I've seen here in an hour and that was because a hot guy passed the store and she got his number. She said that she's not going to call him but I can tell she is going to call him.

"fine. I'm sure my dad won't mind if I close up early." I hope. As I walk over to the door, Austin walks in. Dez is following close behind him. They were talking about whether purple ponys were better than pink ponys.

"dude come on, pink ponys are sooooooo girly! Pink is such a girl color! Purple is the new blue." Dez seeing our expressions said," you know how like, last year and the years before that blue was the color all the guys loved because it was cooler and it was a boy color." we all chorused "Ohhhhhhh." at the same time

" hey Austin, me and Trish are going over to my house to hang out and we're going to close the store early. You wanna come?" my stomach was doing flips just thinking about Austin being in my house. When did this start? Me liking Austin? Its making it harder for me to talk. I stutter when I'm around him because I'm nervous. I'm never nervous around him. I look up at Austin he has a big smile on his face. I'm guessing that's a yes.

" your closing the store early? Everyone presenting Ally Dawson Daredevil!" I hit him in his muscular arm. I couldn't help but realize how hard his arm is. A blush starts to come up on my face. I look away and hope he doesn't see it. "well, what are we waiting for?" he says sounding eager to go. We all node our heads and walk out. I stopped and locked the door and walked over to my house. Once we got inside we all plopped onto seats in my living room. Me and Austin took the couch, which made me blush and my stomach do summer salts, Trish was in the reclining chair and Dez was on the one that's on the other side of the room right across from Trish. When he did this she glared at him. He shrunk down in his seat which made her smile. We all took out our iPhones and got on the chat room site. I knew Teish was on this site and she knew I was on the site, well we knew knew this when we saw each others screen names pop up saying that we were online. I knew it was her because it said cheetahprinthoney and she knew it was me because it said songwritinggenius. I looked and saw 2 new friend request. One was from kangaroosrock109 and the other was from goldengod. I accepted both of them. Not 2 seconds later I heard Austin gasp and typing madly into his phone. I looked away, probably a girl he was texting. I suddenly felt really jealous. I looked down at my phone and saw that goldengod had sent me a chat requestA/N I don't know if this is really how chat rooms work...just my imagination.

Goldengod- hey

Songwritinggenius- hey, what's up?

Goldengod- nothin much just hangin out at a friends house

Songwritinggenius- cool

Goldengod- do you like music?

2 hours later

None of us had moved from our position. Me and goldengod have been talking the whole time. He is so much like Austin they are like clones. I wonder. No Austin is too cool to be doing a chat room. The only thing I really don't know about him is his name. He wouldn't even tell me his last name! He didn't give me any hints! He is sooooo mean. I thing he is exactly what I need to get over Austin.

Austin POV.

I've on chat room the whole time I've been at ally's house. None of us have moved since we got here. The second I signed on I saw that Songwritinggenius hadn't answered me or Dez's friend requests. Whatev- then I saw that Songwritinggenius accepted my friend request. I was so exited that I gasped. This whole time we have been talking I only know her as Songwritinggenius and she only knows me as goldengod. It's weird. She's almost an exact copy of Ally. This might be exactly what I need to get over her!

A/N I made this chapter very long because I haven't been able to go on fanfiction in a while(like I mentioned above ^) I have also been having boy troubles. Well it's 'complicated'. Anyways please review and tell me what you think! I'm always open to suggestions if you all have any! Just PM me or put it in your comment. Thanks and don't forget to review!

- watergirl1234


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N sorry it took me long to update! this won't be very long but it's something so you know it's...complicated. I finally got a bf and it's the guy I've liked forever so I'm really happy and I decided to update:)

Ally POV

It's been a month since we found the chat room. Me and Goldengod have been chatting everyday after school. Me and Austin have grown apart. I have gotten closer to Goldengod. I don't even know his real name is and I think I'm in love. I hope that someday me and Goldengod can meet in person. I daydream about his hair, his eyes, his body... I imagine him as my dream boy. I imagine him looking like...like...Austin. "DAMN IT!" I look around and see that everyone in Sonic Boom including Austin, Trish, and Dez are staring at me. I felt my face get hot. I put a lock of hair in my mouth and ran up to the practice room, crying. Why does he do this to me?

Austin POV

"Why did she do that?" I look at Trish and Dez. They both shrug. I look up to the practice room. I start walking up the stairs when I heard a beeping sound coming from my pocket. 'New Chat Request From Sonwritinggenius' the screen read. I guess I can chat for a few minutes then go see Ally.

3rd persons POV

Songwritinggenius- hey

Goldengod- hey, what's up? We haven't chatted all day!

Songwritinggenius- nothing, just boy troubles... :(

Goldengod- awwwwwwww :( if he did anything, I'll punch him okay?

Songwritinggenius- that's cute

Goldengod- :)... What's cute?

Songwritinggenius- you don't even know what the situation is, you don't even know who the guy is, you and I don't even know what each other look like or what each others real names are! And your willing to beat him up.

Goldengod- your right

Songwritinggenius- I am?

Goldengod- Maybe we could meet in person. Then we would be able to talk and hang out. I can even beat up the guy who's giving you 'boy troubles'!

A/N don don DON! Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger, it just seemed like a good place to stop. Just remember to review! I feel like this chapter sucked...Oh well... Just please remember to review!It always brightens my day when I read the reviews.! And yes I do read every single one! They all matter to me! I'm going to go ahead and give a shutout to queenc1 for their idea for the next chapter! I have already started writing it! Remember EVERYONE to review!

;)

- watergirl1234


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
A/N Sorry for not updating! My teachers have decided to dump everything on us at last minute to fit everything in before our Christmas Break. I have been really busy with school, friends, and my boyfriend;) I haven't found time to update. All of your reviews and support have helped me write faster. I have had most of this written for a while but, I'm rushed for time so this will be short. On with the story!  
Ally POV.

Dear songbook/diary,I am soooo nervous! I really want to meet Goldengod but, at the same time I don't. Does that make sense? What if he doesn't like me? What if I don't like him? What if- you know what? It doesn't matter what he looks like. We are friends online so, why should this be any different? Me and Goldengod have decided to meet on Friday at the park around 1:00pm. The parks name is Miami's Finest Park( A/N I know lame name but I don't know a good name for a park! On with the story!). We are going to meet by the bench in front of the lake. He is going to be at the bench 6 benches down from the snack bar. We are going to sit at the bench and talk, eat, and hopefully connect;) Someone's coming. I'll write in you later. Bye!

Love,Ally Dawson

I looked up just in time to see Austin walking in. He has bags under his eyes and his shirt is on backwards. " did you get any sleep last night?" I asked hoping he had at least gotten an hour or two, but from the look he gave me I guess that's a no. " why didn't you get any sleep last night?" Maybe he is depressed. God, I hope not. He is my best friend, well besides Trish. Dez is just Dez.

" I wish I had gotten sleep. I had ummmm things on my mind." he finished lamely. I bet it's a girl on his mind. I felt a my stomach twist and my head started to spin. Is this what being jealous feels like? I hope I don't like him a more than a friend because I'm meeting with Goldengod in 3 days. I don't want to be thinking about Austin when I'm talking, maybe kissing, Goldengod. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't realize that Austin is still standing right in front of me. He doesn't seem to notice that much, seeing as his eyes are closed and he is swaying on his feet.

"Austin? Are you alright? Maybe you should take a nap." I suggest. Hopefully he will take the offer and go sleep in the practice room on the couch. I looked over at him. He just shrugged.

"If I try to go to sleep, I'll just think about her-" he stopped, wide-eyed."ummmmmm," I can tell that he's trying to think of something. "I'll just think about them?" it sounded more like a question than an answer to my question. Wow. That sounded really confusing. "I'll be in the practice room...come up when your ready to work on the new song. Ummmmmmm...Bye." he rushed up the stairs and ran into the practice room, tripping on his way up the stairs. He closed the door most of the way then give me a thumbs up and disappeared inside the room. Something is definitely going on with Austin. I think he might be in love. I'm going to find out who. Not that I'm jealous, I have my own 'special friend'. I just want Austin to be happy. If being with this girl makes him happy, then bring it on!

A/N I am sooooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I have had soooo much stuff to do. I was recently out sick for 3 days, and I'm still making up the work. That was 2 weeks ago that I was out sick. Ugggggggg! I just want to sleep! I go to bed every night at 3 am., doing homework and then I have to wake up at 7 am to get to school on time. I am exhausted. I rarely get enough sleep, like ever. I never eat breakfast because I end up falling asleep again. I know I'm ranting. I am just in a horrible mood. You know what would cheer me up? REVIEWS! Thanks!

-watergirl1234


	6. Authors note(sorry)

Authors note(sorry)  
A/N I know. I hate it when people dedicate a whole chapter to an authors note. This is really important so I hope that you don't just skip over this. I wanted to apologize for not updating in a long time. I'm not as into the story as I was before. I now have a serious case of writers block and I hope that the few of you that have bothered to read this, will review and give me some ideas of what to write next. My break just ended and this is my first day back at school. All through the break I was too lazy to update but, I hope that now school has started back up it will get me back on track. Not just with my writing but with my sleep. I never get much sleep every night but, usually I go to bed at around 1-2am every school night and I wake up at 7:30 to go to school. Over the break I stayed up from 4-6am every night and I woke up around 2pm. I literally fell asleep during more then one of my classes today, so I hope that now that school has started back up, my sleeping patterns will be more in order and I will have more time to update. Remember to review and give me ideas on how the next chapter should go. ( if anyone has any tips on ways to get to bed earlier or fall asleep earlier those would be greatly appreciated in your comments)  
R. E. V. I. E. W. - )  
- watergirl1234


	7. Chapter 6

A/N yes this is a real chapter. Yes you can get exited knowing that it is a real chapter. Before you skip to the bottom of this authors note, I want to say that I got the idea for this chapter from a comment. The reason I say this is because I did not want to take credit for the idea for the chapter when it wasn't my idea. The plot is my idea but not this chapter. Do we understand now? Good. The name of this person, which you all are dying to know *sarcasm included* , **Dummiberr**. Congrats to you! I also want to thank all of you who commented and gave me ideas both on this chapter and how to fall asleep. Thanks! I haven'tdone a disclaimer in awhile so... Here goes nothing!Disclaimer: as much as I hate to admit this, I do not own Austin and Ally. I don't actually know who owns the show...On to the story!

Chapter 6

Ally POV  
" ugh! Why can't I find anything to wear!" I am well aware that my date with Goldengod starts in 2 hours. I have searched through my entire closet about 4 times. Nothing seems suitable for a first impression. I hear someone running up the stairs.

"ally? Are you okay? I heard you yelling something." of course! I forgot that I invited Austin over to work on a new song! There is a tentative knock at my door. "ally? Can I come in?" I start to nod my head but then realizing that he couldn't see me.

" sure!" I yell. I know I don't have to but I'm in the middle of trying to match one of my sweaters to my skirts. Wait! It's summer! Why would I wear a sweater in the summer? Damn it! It was the only outfit that actually looked okay. In the midst of my mental argument, I didn't realize that Austin was sitting on my bed."hey Ally?" I nearly jumped a mile at the sound of his voice. I turned around briefly to look at him then turning back, indicating for him to continue. "can I use your laptop for a second?" completely immersed in the dress i was looking at I forgot that I left my chat room profile on. You might ask why but, I wanted to see if Goldengod would message me. He didn't.

Austin POV

She didn't even look at me. I can feel a pang of sadness in my chest . Does she not want me here? She is making it perfectly clear that she's trying to find an outfit for a date. I shouldn't feel this jealous. Should I? I could feel my legs moving me to her desk, where her laptop is, but my mind is wandering to Ally. What?

This is the first word that goes through my head when I see what sight is open. Chat Room? She uses Chat Room? I looked at her profile name. Maybe we could be frie-. A gasp escaped my mouth. She was Songwritinggenius?! No probably not. I'm tired maybe I'm just seeing things. Yeah that's it. I'm seeing things. I need to get my mind off things. Playing music always helps clear my mind. I know I only have about...I look down at my watch...an hour and 45 minutes ti'll I have to meet Songwritinggenius in the park. Ally was saying earlier that she had the lyrics to a new song she wrote written down in her book. Maybe I could ask her if I can look at it. She doesn't let anyone touch her book but, right now? She looks too preoccupied to care. Maybe I can test my luck. She let me use her laptop, unsupervised, maybe she'll let me see her book.  
"Ally? Can I see your book? I want to see the lyrics of the new song you wrote." I cross my fingers hoping she'll say yes. He nods her head once showing that it's fine with her as long as I stop bothering her. I pick up her book and open it. I can't help myself. I start to read her entries. After I started I couldn't stop. I started from 2 weeks ago.

Dear songbook/diary,

I am so happy today! Austin said that he likes my new haircut! He complemented me! EEKKKK! I'm working at Sonic Boom right now so I'll write more later.  
Love,

Ally Dawson

Dear songbook/ diary,

Me and Austin wrote a new song today. We sat really close to each other on the piano and I played the lower keys while he played the higher keys to make a great melody. After we finished, he told me that the song was amazing. Did you heat that? Not good. Not great. AMAZING! I - a customers here. I'll write more later  
Love,

Ally Dawson

Dear songbook/ diary,

I know that you probably guessed this by now, due to the multiple, countless, endless...okay you get the point. Due to all the entries on this person, I will now come out and say, actually no. Let me rephrase that. I will now come out and write this. I am in love with Austin Moon. I hate to give you this big piece of information then have to go but my dad is coming up the stairs to check on me so, I'll see you tomorrow!  
Love,

(a very love-struck) Ally Dawson

I stopped reading. She's in love with me? She feels the same way? Wait? I love her? Yes. I do love her. Eager for more, I continue reading from the beginning of this week. Monday.

Dear songbook/ diary,

Trish convinced me to make an account on Chat Room yesterday. I didn't think that I would get any friend requests, but two people friend requested me this morning. Their pen names are Goldengod and Kangaroosrock109. Austin, Trish, Dez, and I went to my house to hang out. The whole time I was chatting with this guy named... Well, he wouldn't tell me his name. It's like this: to him I am Songwritinggenius and to me he is Goldengod. I think he will help me get over Austin. Hopefully. The reason I wrote hopefully there is because he doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm really tired so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!  
Love,

(a very stressed and confused) Ally Dawson

Let me get this straight. I love her in person. I love her online. She loves me in person. I think she loves me online. We are a match made in heaven! Suddenly I can feel a lightbulb going off in my head. I have a way better surprise for her then a date. I want this to be special. I mutter a goodbye to Ally before taking off, down the stairs, out the door, and to my house.

A/N what do you think? Remember to R&R! I love opening up my email and seeing new notifications about my story whether it's reviews, follows, or favorites. Just click that button on the bottom with the letters: W! you know you want to! Because I am such an awesome person, I will put a preview to the next chapter on here. :)

_I ran into my room and got online, opened up my new favorite web sight and messaged Ally. When I finished I quickly reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I sent a text to Dez and Trish telling them to come over now. I put in the text that it was an emergency. When they both responded "okay" I stood up and started pacing and planning. The two P's. PP. haha! I said peepee._

A/N Lol what do you think? This is just to give you a little peep;) on next chapter. Remember to review and post what you think! If you want you can even put what you ate for breakfast that day! Maybe even lunch!Possibly dinner! If this motivates you or you just want to put what you ate today, review!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I feel really bad for leaving you at such a cliffhanger! I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed,and favorited my story. This is going to be the last chapter...unless you all want an epilogue. If you want an epilogue or you like the ending please write that in your comments. Thanks! Now the disclaimer before I can show you all the story:(

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally. I wish I did but not all wishes can come true I guess since so many of you have wished this all ready and still, none of us own it...yet;)

Chapter 7

Austin POV.

I ran into my room, got online, opened up my new favorite website and messaged Ally. When I finished, I quickly reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I sent a text to Dez and Trish telling them to come to come over NOW. I put in the text that 'it is an emergency' to make them come quicker. When they both responded 'okay' I stood up and I start to pace and plan. The two P's. PP. haha! I said peepee!

Knock! Knock! Knock! I look over at my room door. Is Ally supposed to come? Immediately I start to fix my hair, grab a new shirt, and spray cologne on myself. " open the door doofus! You invited us over here and you won't even open the door? What kind of sick person are you," Oh. Right. I forgot. I invited Trish and Dez over. I try not to feel disappointed that its not Ally. I tried to look enthusiastic when I opened the door but, they saw right away. " wow Austin. Looking good. Expecting someone?" She wiggled her eyebrows. I pushed and ushered them in.

" Thanks for coming you guys! I need your help," I looked at both of them and continued. " I am in love with Ally." I look up at them, thinking that they would be surprised or confused, their faces were bored. This left me surprised and confused. " why aren't you guys surprised?" Trish just sighed and rolled her eyes.

" we already knew. Unlike you we can see. We see you two all the time, snacking glances, doing sweet gestures. Really? It's just old news." I look over at Dez who nods. " so why do you need us here? I happened to be in the middle of something very important." I raised an eyebrow at her. " I was taking a very important nap at home in my nice, warm bed and avoiding my boss." Now that is more like Trish.

" I have a plan but I need both of your help" they looked at each other, then looked at me, back at each other, then both sighed, then looked back at me and nodded. I find this creepy when they do this but, they have always had a thing for each other so I guess that I can't complain.  
" my plan is..."

Ally POV.

Does this dress go with these shoes? No I think it would go better with- Bing! I look over at my laptop. A new message from Goldengod. I sat down at my desk and read it.

Goldengod- I was wondering if we could change the time for our meeting. Something came up and 1:00 doesn't work for me anymore. I was wondering if we could change it to 5:00(pm of course). Does that work for you? The meeting place will be in the very center of the park. The big, open area with the luscious grass where people sometimes have picnics? Meet me there. Trust me. You'll know when you see me.

I feel a pang of sadness and relief go through me. The sadness was because I wouldn't meet him until 5:00 but the relief was because I now have time to go shopping and find a new outfit. I would have done this before but, I didn't have enough time to go to stores and be back in time to get ready. Now that I have time I will go to Forever 21(1), American Eagle(2) and more! I grabbed my purse and keys and ran out the door. It was then when I reached into my pocket to call my dad, and I realized that I left my phone on my bed. I shamefully walked back inside and got it then started running toward the mall(again).

Many stores later...

I picked out the perfect dress, (A/N here's the link to the dress that she's wearing. Sorry that its long... search?q=short+floral+prom+dressesd|V3UQBsFoddnywM: Again sorry that its long. I hope that you like the dress! PM me if your having trouble opening it, you shouldn't because i tested it but in case...) its casual but flirty. I hope Goldengod likes it! I look down at my watch. 4:00. That means that I only have an hour to get ready but if you count the walk there, that only leaves me about 40 minutes. Okay. I need to start getting ready.

A/N sorry if this was short:( I just really wanted to update and this is really the only time I have to update. Please comment on this chapter. I'm always open to people putting what they ate for breakfast, lunch, and diner;) if you have any questions just PM me! See you later!*_^


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N don't hate me! I haven't updated in like 2 or 3 months! I do have to say though, I have been thinking about it. I just turned in a science project on the decomposition of hydrogen peroxide, and got a 91. I turned in a literature paper on a book called Unwind and I haven't got that back yet but I feel good. I turned in a huge English paper which I haven't gotten back yet either but I feel semi good about. I made Honer Role this quarter and I'm done with all my HW. Needless to say I am in a amazing mood. I also raised my grade from a 62 in Spanish to a 83. Yay! I put a lot of thought into this so tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Austin and Ally. I have watched every single episode though and I'm exited to see the newest one. TEAM AUSLLY!YEAH!~coughs awkwardly~ on to the story.**

Chapter 8

Ally POV

I picked out the perfect dress. **A/N if you want to see her dress search pink floral dress and it will be the 3rd picture on there and it will be the first dress without a person in it. **I looked down at my watch as I walked. 4:57pm. I'm about to be late. How could I do this to myself!? Oh well. I'm almost to the park anyway. Yes! I'm inside the park! Ok. I need to stop being nervous. He will be the nicest guy ever. Nicer than Austin, if that's possible. I bump into someone. "Sorry" I mumble. I look up. What the- what are all of these people here for? I can't get over to the center of the park. How am I supposed to meet Goldengod if I can't get through all these people? I hear a voice that's extremely familiar come from the stage set right in the middle of the park. What is Austin doing here? I look up to see him looking around the crowd as if searching for something...or someone. Suddenly he speaks into the microphone.  
" Ally Dawson?" What? Did I hear him correctly? Austin looks around the crowd some more before repeating his question. "Ally Dawson? Are you here?" He locks eyes with me. He smiles nervously. Nervous? Why would Austin Moon be nervous onstage? And why is he onstage calling out my name?" I wrote this song by myself. No help whatsoever. I wrote this song about you, Ally." He turns to the band to start the music.

_I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
and didn't live for today.  
Oh girl, and then I met you  
Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know set me free like  
No one else  
and got me actin' a fool._

_Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeahh_

_[Chorus]  
You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U  
You got me base jump livin'  
and i cant look down  
You know you short curcuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U_

_Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
that's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you  
(Without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (woah)_

_Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl cause now I'm living  
And it feels so right  
Yeah..._

_[Chorus]_

I look up at him with tears shinning in my eyes. That may be the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. Austin jumps off the stage and turns around to look at Trish and Dez. I laugh when they push him forward. He walks up with a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. That's by far one of the hottest things I have ever seen him do.  
" I hope you liked the song. I mean, it's ok if you didn't but I wrote it for you. I'm not saying that it means that you have to like the song because its for you because you can hate if if you want. I'm not saying that you have to hate it I would feel good if you did like it but you don't have to. that doesn't mean that-" Austin Moon was rambling so I did the only thing that I knew could stop him from rambling. I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist. We kissed for what felt like forever, not that I'm complaining or anything. Wait something didn't add up. I pulled away from Austin. He looked confused for a second.  
" I don't understand something." I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow signaling to continue my thought. " why did you write that song for me? You obviously have a crush on someone else. With the sleep you've been loosing and all the laughing and smiling you do when you text. That is a sure sign that your into someone. Not me. And you know what? I don't care," I was lying through my teeth," I am into someone too. And it's not you! So ha!" Ok so I am semi...mostly into him but what he doesn't know won't kill him.  
" who is it?" He asked softly, hurt and sadness displayed all over his face.  
" I don't know his real name but I know him as Goldengod" I was feeling very smug until he started laughing. He was clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard.  
" what's so funny? Nothing is funny!Stop laughing!" He looked up wiping tears from his eyes.  
" your right, is not funny. I just wanted to point out one thing." I was still confused as ever when he leaned down and kissed me again. When we pulled back, me as confused as ever, Austin whispered into my mouth" I'm Goldengod and your Songwritinggenius and we are meant to be together." I smiled. He was right.  
So we kissed. Right there in the middle of the park. When we pulled back again he looked deep into my eyes and said three words that would change our friendship forever. " I love you." He almost looked nervous as if I wouldn't say it back.  
" I love you too." We kissed again only to be cut off by loud coughing. We turned so see Trish and Dez grinning like maniacs.  
" wait. If you both say that you love each other, what does that make you two?" Trish asks. I look up at Austin.  
"What does that make us?" I ask him.  
" I don't know. What do you want to be?" He asks right back at me.  
" I don't know" we both didn't know at could fill that awkward moment. We were both blushing and looking anywhere but each other.  
" well, lets start like this," Dez starts, " will you Austin Monica Moon take Ally Caroline Dawson to be your girlfriend?" Saying this almost like we were getting married and he was the priest. Austin looks into my eyes and takes both of my hands into his.  
" I do." I smile and wait for Dez to continue.  
" and do you Ally Caroline Dawson take Austin Monica Moon to be your boyfriend?" We smile at each other.  
" I do." We look over when Dez didn't finish and we started hearing crunching. Dez was eating a candy bar. Right now. During this crucial time in me and Austin's relationship. Trish looked over and smacked him on the back of his head. He looks up, noticing our faces, throws away his candy bar and continues.  
" I know pronounce girlfriend and boyfriend. You may now kiss your girlfriend" we laughed and Austin leaned down and kissed me. We are now an official couple and I couldn't be more happy.

**A/N should I end the story right here or should I keep going with an epilogue? PM me or leave a comment!  
The song that Austin sung to Ally was " Crazy 4 U" by R5. I am in love with that song!look it up! The video is so funny and cute. Look them up! They have a lot of amazing songs.  
Taa Taa For Now!( sorry couldn't resist;))**

**- watergirl1234**


End file.
